The covenant Part 2
by stupidchicken05
Summary: One girl is apart of the 5 families of ipswitch but the guys dont know until one of them discovers her and she discovers a secret she didnt know
1. Vivian Slade

The Covenant 2: The Unexpected Enemy

Noone realy knows how the power came to be.  
Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning.  
But those who mastered it have always been hunted.  
The families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence,  
and for 300 years it has kept them safe.  
After an incident which almost caused the Covenant to come to an end,  
there's a new danger, an enemy, a bloodline the Covenant weren't expecting.  
The Slades.

Change is to become different  
But how much change is needed in order to redeem oneself?  
Well one thing was certain, I would never know.  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you two terribly." My mother wrapped her bony arms around my shoulders, shoving her face into my collar bone. "Well, you're the one who decided to send us here." I stated, patting her softly on the back. A sudden aching feeling gnawed in the pit of my stomach, as if something was stuck inside it, viciously scratching it's way out. I missed my father, and now my mother was sending my brother Damien and I to a school in some dimwitted town I've never even heard of before. Pretty fouled up if you ask me. "Katherine, it's time to go." My grandfather grasped my mother's shoulders, and gave me a nod which left me feeling uncertain. "Your father said if anything was to ever happen to him, I was to send you both to Spenser Academy. And you both will respect his wishes. You two have an abundance to learn, and promise me you will both use your powers only if neccessery." My mother said, before turning toward the parked car, which glistened from the still rain. A devious smile crept onto Damien's face, and I slightly coughed. "Of course..." Damien mocked, then grabbed his bags from the floor and turned toward the school, and started his way up the rigid steps. I followed after him before glancing once more at my mother. I was confused, yet thrilled at the same time. What did my mother mean when she said Damien and I had an abundance to learn? What made going to Spenser Academy so significant? I'd know soon enough, even if my life depended on it. Ha, as of it ever would...

I managed to finally make my way to my dorm, which to my surprise was all mine. No roommate, and no rules, atleast according to me there weren't. I thought about what my mother said on using our powers only if neccessery, but for Damien that wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever. For me, on the other hand, would. From the stories about our family's past, we could use our powers as much as we wanted, we were different from those other families, well whoever they were. I wasn't a big fan of my family's past, let alone would I ever care. I was never interested on any sort of history whatsoever, but my father told me that he would tell me the truth once I turned eighteen, but I was still seventeen, and unfortunetly he was dead. Well according to my mother he was, but a few weeks ago I woke up, and he was gone. There was blood spread out across the kitchen floor, and my mother was on her knees, screaming and shouting as if it was the end of the world. To us it was. Before I even had the chance to scream, I felt the blood in my veins pump faster than I could ever imagine, and I passed out. But that was then, and this was now. Now I had to attend some creepy elite school in Ipswich, but I wasn't about to let that get in the way of finding out the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psss." A voice whispered behind me, I felt cool breath hit against my neck. I turned my head, and a sort of long haired guy was at my face, hovering over his desk. "What?" I snapped, looking into his eyes. His lips formed into a grin, and he pointed at another guy sitting not so far away from us, who was staring straight at me. "My friend over there wants to talk to you." He winked, and nodded his head at his friend, who's face flushed a deep red. "Ohh gag me." I rolled my eyes, then faced foward. A few minutes passed by, which felt like hours, and every now and then I'd hear the soft laugh of the guy behind me. Maybe it was because everytime Mr. Rawson called on me I had no clue on what we were discussing, and wounded up shrugging my shoulders, or saying I didn't know. If only they knew how I really felt, then maybe they'd back the hell off. "I'm Pogue, Pogue Parry." A voice said behind me, and right away I knew it was the guy from before. Did he ever just give up? I ignored him, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look, sorry but I'm not interested in your friend, nor am I interested in talking to you. So do you mind..I'm actually trying to listen..to the teacher." I snarled, shoving his hand off my shoulder. Guys were so obnoxious, but I could be just as obnoxious as them. "Woah, sorry. Just trying to be friendly here." I heard him say, as I turned to face him. "Friendly? Ha, you call trying to hook me up with your friend, friendly? Nice try, but like I said, I'm not interested." I wanted to choke the living crap out of him, did he not see my education on the line here, Mr. Rawson already didn't like me, and that was so not a way to start off. The rest of the period was a huge blur, but I managed to survive Mr. Rawson's rude comments. Once the bell rang, I forced my self through the halls, and made my way to my next class. The teacher, Mrs. Caldwell seemed pretty nice, but the class was utterly boring, and I found myself falling alseep when she began talking about how history seems to repeat it self. As soon as the class was over, I spent the next few hours attending classes that bored me to death, I even bumped into that guy Pogue, but he ignored me, thank god.

Finally, it was time to return to my dorm, or leave, it didn't really matter, but I was tired, and my legs felt like they were going to eventually fail me. But before I actually had the chance to get there, I was put to a halt. "Hey." An unfamiliar voice greeted from behind me. I turned around in curiousity, only to find a blonde girl, whos bubbly expression almost made me laugh. "Uh..hi?" I responded, glancing over to the dark haired girl beside the blonde one, who's expression was even worse. "So you're the new, new girl." The dark haired one said, which made me laugh, people were just so nosey these days. "Actually, I'm not new, I just happened to end up here. " I said, pursing my lips. "By the way, I'm Vivian Slade, so if you don't mind, I'd rather you call me by my name than rather call me new girl. It's sort of played out, dont you think?" I gave a smile after I spoke, hoping they'd frown and walk away, but to my surprise they smiled at each other, as if they expected me to say that.  
"Nice to meet you, new girl. I'm Kate, and this here is Sarah, she's the old new girl." The dark haired pointed to the blonde one, and they both smiled. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm awfully tired. So see you around." I said, turning away, I seriously didn't want to waste time talking to these bizarre girls. Either I was never going to talk to them ever again or I would ignore them for the rest of the year, they were just too kind hearted to hang around with. "Wait!" I turned to face them, my jaw clenching. "Kate and I want to know if you'd like to go to this bar named Nikki's? We're going later tonight, and we'd love for you to meet our friends." Sarah said. Her eyes practically screamed for a positive reply. It didn't seem like a bad idea, and I seriously needed to get my father's dissapearance off my mind, so I accepted. "I'm so in." They cheered, then began to explain where the place was, since I denied to ride there with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up to the bar, in the new car my grandfather had dropped off for me hours after him and my mother left. It was a black sleek viper, that apparantly didn't exactly fit my style, but I loved it.  
Outside the bar, two guys in leather jackets stared, as if I was a threat to them. Maybe it was the fact that my car had tinted windows, or not. I stepped out, and grinned. I knew I had to look stunning, in my skinny jeans, black cashmere top, and black stilettos and I made my way toward the front doors. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, eying the two guys as I stepped into the bar, glancing back at every few steps I took. The bar was so not what I expected, it was down right hazardous, not to mention vulgar. But in this case, it'd have to do. I began to search around for Sarah and Kate, who apparently were nowhere to be found. That's when I spotted Sarah on the so called dance floor with an unbelievably gorgeous guy, which almost knocked me off my feet. Now it was time to make my way to her, if only this was a movie, I'd so have a "slow motion" moment. "Hey you." I greeted, interupting their dance. Sarah turned to me, dumbfounded, and her jaw practically dropped. "Oh my god, you look amazing. But this is a bar, you might want to stay on the down low. Guys will certainly be staring at you like hawks, or worse...vulturs." She laughed, then made a face as if she suddenly realized something. The hawk and vultur part gave me the creeps, but I laughed as well. "Oh, this is my boyfriend! Caleb." Sarah smiled, looking up in her partners direction. I turned to look at the gorgoues guy she was dancing with, I'd so kill to be in her place.

"Hey." Caleb flashed a dazzling grin, his dark eyes met mine, curiously. "Nice to meet you, I'm Vivian." I returned the smile, a little ticked off that Sarah didn't introduce us properly. "Sarah! Vivian!" A voice called from behind us and I spun around. Kate was walking up to us, tugging a guy along with her. The guy she was with was Pogue, I gulped. "Sorry I'm late, Pogue wasn't in the mood to come, but I managed to drag him here." Kate sighed, and shot Pogue a helpless stare. "Where's Reid and Tyler?" Caleb asked, looking over to Pogue, who was staring at me. "Oh, uhm, I have no idea. They called and said they'd be here in a few though." Pogue responded. Caleb just nodded then glanced at me, something about his dark eyes made me shutter. "Well.." I began, but Kate placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke. "By the way, this is Vivian Slade, she just transferred here. Vivian, this is my boyfriend Pogue Perry. But he hasn't really been acting like a real boyfriend, unless you call ignoring your girlfriend a decent relationship." She glared at Pogue, you shrugged his shoulders than said he'd be right back, he wanted beer. "I'm going to get myself a drink as well." I walked off to the bar, wanting to leave, to escape. These people were not part of my top priority, but a drink didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

NEW CHAPTERRR. HOPE YOU LIKE!

"Vivian?!" Someone shouted, I realized it was my brother Damien. He shoved passed a couple of people, making his way toward me. My vision was blurry, but I could spot out Damien anywhere, anytime.

He was tall with unkempt jet black hair and fierce blue eyes. He looked a lot like my father, lean with an ivory complexion. He always wore black, it was practically his signature color. He wasn't goth or anything, just a major bad ass. Oh, and did I mention he's my twin?

"Are you drunk?" He asked once he reached me. I shook my head but I was totally lying. I felt like I was on the verge of puking. Something lurched in the pit of my stomach, sending me to double over and grasp the end of Damien's long coat. Thank goodness nothing erupted from my mouth, but I could feel a burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Yes, you are." He snarled, but a laugh suddenly escaped his lips as I shoved him away from me.  
"You're going to take me back to the academy?" I asked, my words were bunched into one big slur. I felt his hand clench my upper arm and my vision was now completely blurry. If I wasn't so tipsy I would of reminded myself to never drink again.

I was suddenly being pulled through a crowd and Sarah's face shot up in front of mine, her pearly whites seemed to stand out from all the blur and Caleb's soft, sexy voice rang in my ears.  
"Leaving so soon?" I heard him ask. I couldn't respond. I knew if I opened my mouth just the slightest bit I would surely puke.

"Whoa..you don't look so good..." Kate said, with Pogue by her side. They all looked twisted and they're bodies were in the shape of a zig zag, it felt like I was staring at them through watery eyes.

"She needs to go back to the academy, do you think one of you could drive Vivian's car and take her home?" Damien asked someone. I leaned in close to him for support. I didn't want to leave. Well, this meant I had no choice but to speak, hopefully I wasn't going to vomit all over these people.

"No..I..I wanna stay and...dance." As the word dance slipped off my tongue I pulled out of Damien's grib and pressed myself against the first guy I saw. Mmm, he smelled good. "What's your name?" I whispered into his ear, swaying my body with his.

"Uhh..Tyler." His voice sounded so nervous yet gentle. "Mmm..that's a nice name..I'm Viv-." I tried to sound sexy but was rudely interupted by someone's rough tug on my arm. "Ow!" I cried, trying to squirm my way out of the grip. "Will you shut the hell up!" Damien snapped. Ugh, stupid Damien.

"Fine! But let Tyler drive me. Pleeasee!" I pleaded, remembering Tyler's gentle voice. Damien hesitated for a second. I tried to find Tyler through my totally wacked out gaze. I made out the nod that he gave Damien and before I knew it we were outside, near my car.

"Wow, a Dodge Viper...pretty neat, I guess a hottie like you deserves such a hot car ." Someone said. I giggled, not realizing how pathetic I must of seemed. "Shut up, Reid." Caleb said. "Whatever. I'll drive the hummer back for you baby boy." That guy Reid said, snickering. I assumed he was talking to Tyler. "You guys are leaving too?" I asked, feeling Damien shove me into the passangers seat. "Yeah, we'll meet you back at school!" Sarah called out then I heard a pair of doors closing but it wasn't mine. "Be careful, he's a son of Ipswich." Damien whipered into my ear.

"What?!" Before I had the chance to say more Damien slammed the door shut and I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms. A son of Ipswitch? Since when? I perfectly remembered being told the families of Ipswich were long gone except for us. But I was too drunk to think, my head felt like someone was jamming a nail into it.

I heard the engine of the car start and I glanced out the tinted window. I could see Damien sitting on his motorcycle and placing his helmet on. No wonder he couldn't take me home, he wouldn't just leave his bike here and there was no way in hell I was going to leave my Viper here. I turned my head to look at Tyler as the car started to move foward. "Thanks." I said.  
"Don't mention it." He said. I then leaned foward and turned on the radio. An old Linkin Park song softly hummed out from the speakers. I leaned back and sang along to it until I felt myself drift off to sleep.

_A deafening cry of discomfort rang in my ears. I tried to move but my body was frozen in place. I needed to know who was hurting, I had to help them, I wanted to escape this nightmare. _

_"Vivian!" Someone cried out my name, their voice stung with pain. I realized it was Damien. I tried to speak, to scream his name but my lips remained shut. A moan broke from my throat and I felt my lips tremble._

My arms were beginning to break free from their frozen state and I could feel my legs. Once my arms were movable I reached up and felt my clenched lips. They were stitched together and I could feel warm blood on my fingertips. I forced my lips to break apart and I cried out in pain as the thick thread ripped.  
"Damien where are you?!" I screamed. My lips throbbed and I slowly began to pull the threads out. I winced, cried, and sqeezed my eyes at every touch of pain. A long, loud, piercing cry of pain came again but then there was sudden silence. A hand clenched my shoulder and I spun around, gasping. It was Pogue. His face was bloody and his long hair was tangled with twigs and dirt rocks. He fell into my arms and we both collapsed onto the floor. I hovered over him to see if he was alright. I screamed for help but then realized I was in the middle of the woods.

Damien's scream came again. I told Pogue to hold on and I rested him against a tree. I shoved through branches and tripped on twigs and logs before I came to a sudden halt. A girl about my height stood in front of me. Her almost white-blonde hair reached her waist and her crystal blue eyes glimmered. She grinned at me and I noticed she had a lip ring in the center of her bottom lip. "Help me." She said, but her smile grew wider. "Help me!" This time she screamed, but was still smiling. I couldn't breathe. My chest heaved up and down as I gasped for air, and I fell on my knees. I placed my hand on my throat. I was going to die..this was my end. "I'm sorry." She pulled out a blade from her pocket and crouched down in front of me. She lifted the blade under my chin and I felt the cold steal press against my skin. Blood dripped down and I whimpered. But I could breathe again. I tried using my power but nothing worked. "Oh, stop." She laughed. I wailed Damien's name but there was nothing in reply. She smacked my face with the back of her hand.

"Bitch.." I spit in her face once I recovered from the slap. She broke into a fit of laughter, but held the blade firmly under my chin. "What do you want?" I asked. My mouth was dry. She pursed her lips. "Well, I came here to warn you and your brother. I explained myself to him but he wasn't exactly trustworthy so I taught him a lesson. And as for you..well let's just hope you'll be more considerate."

"Vivian! Wake up! Are you okay?" Tyler's soft, serious voice shot me awake. A cold sweat dripped down the side of my forehead. "You were shaking and twisting around! Are you alright?!" He asked. His hand was on my thigh, shaking me. "I'm fine..I was just having a bad dream. Sorry, I get those an awful lot when I'm...well when I'm drunk." I told him, catching my breath. But that had to be the most weirdest and sickest dream I've ever had. "Holy..damn. I thought you were having a seizure or something." His face relaxed and I looked out the window. The dark landscape flew by. The image of that girl stuck into my mind. "Are we almost there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, Caleb's car is in front of us and your bro and Pogue are behind. It's only been a few minutes so-" Tyler didn't get to finish. The car made a loud screech as he banged his foot against the break. Caleb's car had stopped short in front of us and I heard the bikes behind us screech as well. Once the car stopped Tyler and I got out. What the hell was going on?

"Is everyone alright?" Tyler asked, raising his voice. Then I saw her, the girl from my dream. She stood still in front of Caleb's car with her arms crossed over her chest.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I would say I'm sorry for causing such a traffic jam, but then I'd be lying."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay of the story!! but heres chapter 5 )**_

NOT AS GOOD AS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU'LL ENJOY IT!

Chapter 5

"Holy shit." I cursed under my breath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I always wanted my dreams to come true, but this was insane...beyond insane!

"What's your name, sweet thang?" Reid asked, I hadn't realize he was here but then I noticed a hummer parked behind Caleb's mustang. The girl shot him a glare then grinned. "Lilibeth, but I prefer Lilith." She chimed. Reid's eyes washed over her, he seemed pleased by the way she looked. Suddenly, my stomach turned and it felt like there was a knot clenched somewhere inside it, I realized I was still drunk.

"What are you doing out here anyway? You almost got yourself killed." Caleb spoke up, obviously furious with this Lilith girl. I was furious as well and totally confused. I could feel the unwanted liquid creeping up my throat, ready to erupt from my mouth. I tried hard to hold it in. "Hmm, well I'm waiting for a friend. Besides, I'm still alive and you're still unharmed so what's the big deal. If you're waiting for me to say sorry, you're wasting your time...and mine." The venom in Lilith's voice made Caleb's face twist into an intense expression.

"Who are you?" Damien asked. I noticed him step up beside me with Pogue and Kate a few paces behind. Lilith stared at Damien with her enchanting eyes. Both their eyes glimmered against the moonlight and Damien arched his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to reply.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill." She finally answered. Uh oh, here goes nothing. "I think I'm gunna be sick." I breathed then hunched over. I puked out onto the road, grasping my stomach. Tyler held my hair back and placed a hand on my back. "It's alright, it's alright." He tried comforting me but my stomach still hurt and my head felt like I was spinning at the speed of lightening. "Ugh.." I muttered once I was done. So much for trying to hold it in...

I looked back up, my eyes met Lilith's. She shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk. _Daddy_ would be soo dissapointed."

I jerked up straight and clenched my fist. "What the hell did you just say?" I hollered. She burst into a fit of laughter just like in my dream, good thing she didn't have a knife holstered up under my chin. "So, you four are the Sons of Ipswich, huh?" She completely ignored my question and turned to look at Caleb. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Pogue asked. His eyes were dancing as he looked at her and his lips were slightly curled at the end. He looked like he...like he..._wanted _her.

"It's pretty obvious and I've heard a lot about you guys. I just don't get why you're hanging out with such disgusting low lives." Lilith said, her eyes met mine. Oh, thats it! This cold hearted bitch was going to get it! I knew using my power was going against my mother's word, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I felt a sudden burst of energy rush through me, I was ready. I was counting on using my power to crush the bones in her legs to pieces, which would be hilarious yet a bit too harsh. But before I had the chance to do anything an engine's roar came from behind me. A ford truck with tinted windows zoomed towards us then stopped at a sudden halt.

"Catch ya later!" Lilith shouted and the next thing happened so fast my eyes couldn't catch it all.  
The truck sped off, and Lilith was gone but I could hear her disturbing laugh echoing in my ears. "Wow, well that was akward." Sarah broke the silence but the truck's engine roared in the distance. "Can you just take me home now." I said, sluggishly turning toward my car. Tyler came up to me and held my arm. He helped me into the car and I watched as he entered the driver's seat and start the engine.

"That girl was a total wack job.." I mumbled as he started to drive. I could hear the motorcycles roaring behind us, and Caleb's mustang sped in front of us while the hummer stayed behind everyone. "I know." Tyler muttered, sounding a bit freaked. I glanced at him. He looked a bit nervous and unsteady. I looked at his dark hair and fell in love with his beaming blue eyes.

My eyes fell to the sharp angle of his cheekbone, then his soft lips. Mmm, he was cute and so unbelievably hot. If looks could kill, I bet I would of been stone-cold dead at the first sight of him. I then shifted my gaze out the window, trying to rethink what just happened. Then a thought came to mind. "So, you, Caleb, Pogue_ and _Reid are the four sons of Ipswich?" I asked, turning to look at him. He grinned, pleased with himself. "Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" He said, pressing harder on the pedal. Cool? Yeah. Good? No. I mean, I never really knew much about my family's past, not that I ever wanted to. But I knew a little about the families of Ipswich. The Slades had been there enemies, or something like that. I tried to remember something, atleast anything. Then I suddenly remembered a conversation my mother and father had that I eavesdropped on. My father had said something about the Slade family being different.

**Way back, during the salem witch trials a different family was discovered, the Slades. They wanted more power and thought they were in control. They could use as much power as they wanted, unlike any other family. But the other families believed the Slades were cursed. There were even Slade daughters who also developed the powers. Some say they were cursed, others say they were beyond blessed. The other families could not except that and banned the family from Ipswich. The Slades did not obey and took action, threatening to burn Ipswich down. But one, cold, blistering night the Slades were ambushed and put to their deaths. Little did the other families know that some escaped, and so their legacy lives on.**

Okay maybe the last part sounded a little cliche but it's true and that's all I could remember. I didn't know there were others still alive! So this only meant one thing, I was sitting next to my sworn enemy. Ha, yeah. Just because our families didn't get along in the past didn't mean we couldn't. And well, it's not like he knows who I am anyway. I bet him and his three friends didn't know a damn thing about my family.

_The more they don't the know, the safer they will be. _My father had once said that. Oh, right. He told Damien there was a book. A book that held the key to finding out everything about the Ipswich Families' past and blah blah. But there was nothing recorded in it about the Slades, only something about us being a family who died off. Ugh, so we didn't exist to them. Remembering all this was getting me very upset. Who the hell were they to banish the Slades! And kill some? Ugh, how unfair. So there were five families, Damien and I are part of the fifth one. The one that was supposively cursed. What a shame. So this is why my father wanted my brother and I to come to Spencer Academy. To learn more about our past. To confront the other families and show them that we still existed, atleast that's what I'm hoping we're here for.

"I guess." I finally mumbled, noticing Spencer Academy not so far in the distance. Tyler parked the car and jetted to my side. He opened the passenger's door for me and helped me out.  
"So you are Tyler...what?" I asked.  
"Tyler Simms. The youngest. Reid Garwin is the blonde one you saw earlier. Uhm, then there's Pogue Parry and Caleb Denvers. The Sons of Ipswich." He answered, I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said sons of ipswich.  
"Well," He added. "There's another...but he dissapeared a few weeks ago."  
I stopped in my tracks. Wait what?  
"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, "Oh, sorry. I just remembered something. But anyway, who's this other one you mentioned?" I said. We headed up the steps and into Spencer Academy's entrance. Damien and the others were behind, chatting and laughing with each other.

"Uhm, he's part of the fifth family. We thought that family died off but apparently we thought wrong." Tyler said. His lips formed into a slight frown. "What was his name?" I needed to know who this mysterious guy was. He had to be a Slade, right?  
"Chase Putnam." He told me.  
Putnam? What the??  
"So there's six families?!" I blurted, a little too loud. Tyler stopped walking, and the others behind us fell silent.  
"No, but technically yes. But how would you know that?" He asked, his expression suddenly became serious and his voice sent chills rushing through me. "Uh, um, I read..a lot!" I responded, after a few seconds of silence.  
Tyler studied me carefully, then Sarah broke the silence once again.

"Oh, me too. I read about there being a long lost family. It was totally weird reading about it since you guys never mentioned it. You must of read it too!" She said, looking ecstatic. "Does that mean there could still be others out there, I mean other people from the families, like you?" She added, looking up at Caleb. His face was stone white, but he was still a total hottie. Okay, so maybe this would be a good time to tell them the truth.

"Actually, yes. Damien and I are-" Before I could finish my sentence Damien gripped my arm and pulled me down the hall. He shouted something back at them that I couldn't quite make out since I was too busy cursing under my breath.

Once we reached my dorm I threw a fit. "What the hell was that?!" I shouted, shoving at his chest. He glared at me while louging against my door. I sighed then sat helplessly onto my bed.  
"I could ask the same thing! You were about to sell us out!" He hissed in a tense whisper.  
"So what! I think they deserve to know the truth. Plus, they're not any different from us." I hissed back. His face softened. "Look, I know telling them who we are sounds like a good idea..but who knows how they'll react? Besides, there is something about them that I don't like. Especially that Reid dude. Did you notice the way he was looking at you." As he said all this my temple throbbed and I laid back onto my bed.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow..." I mumbled, kicking my shoes off. "Fine, but promise me you won't say a word about us to _them._" He said, but it sounded more like a demand. "Whatever, I promise." I muttered and felt my eyes slowly shut. I heard the door open and shut with a soft thud. This was sooo not my night


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

_My bottom collided into the dirt as my body slammed to the ground. I quickly backed up, my hands sinking into the hard mud. A man's hand reached for my ankle as I kicked at his fingers. Gripping my ankle, he managed to drag me toward him while blocking my swinging arms. He was on his knees now, grinning down at me. A cry broke from my dry lips as his other hand worked it's way up to my chin. His fingers grazed my collarbone then he gently cupped my breast. I moaned in agnony, and he yanked me toward him with a hungry force. _

=0 D

_"Get the hell of me, you son of a bitch!" I shouted, while his lips grazed my neck. I shoved at his hard chest but he didn't budge. He crushed his soft lips against mine and I felt myself melt into him. I couldn't understand why his kiss was so enchanting. I couldn't understand what was happening. W h o was this guy? And what was he doing to me? I didn't get a good look at his face, only a small glimpse but at that moment I didn't seem to care. I suddenly wanted him._

"Vivian!" A hand made contact with my face as someone called my name.  
"Wha-What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, sitting up in bed, my heart pounding against my ribs. I was drenched in swe at, along with my bedsheets.  
Damien was sitting beside me, looking fresh and breathtaking as always.

"You had a bad dream and you look like crap," Damien stood up, pulling off his biker gloves. "It's been two weeks since we've arrived here and you're already going clinicly insane. Need I remind you that we have business to do?"  
He walked around the room, stopping at the curtained window.  
"What? What business?" I asked, running my fingers through my knotty hair. "Taking down the sons of Ipswich. That Caleb dude is so on to us. He'll figure out who we really are by the end of this week. We're better off getting rid of him now than later." Damien quickly responded.  
"When did I ever agree to that?"

"You didn't. But cons idering I'm your smart, older brother, you'll agree with me anyway."  
I scoffed, "You're older than me by like one minute. And Caleb is not going to figure anything out. Even if he does...who cares?! Mom didn't send us here to hurt anyone, just to learn about our family's history. I perso nally think we're better=2 0off telling them the truth."  
Damien narrowed his eyes at me, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"You can't be serious! Do you know what their family has done to ours? Do you have any idea what kind of scum they are? They act like they fucking run this place. They're not going to enjoy the fact that we're more powerful then them, you and I both know that," He snapped.  
0A  
"Damien, this isn't the salom witch trials! We're not barbaric and neither are they," I shot back. "And if you don't mind, I'm heading into the shower. Go make yourself useful and hit on the algebra teacher Mrs. Candison, she likes younger men and I need her to be in a good mood."  
I strutted off toward the bathroom, shooing my deranged brother out of my room as he shook his head at me.

~~~

Warm water prickled against me, dripping down my bare skin. The dream I had made me feel uncomfortable and lifeless. I wasn't sure whether to call it a nightmare rather than a dream, but it did scare me. And Damien's stupidity ticked me off. How could he be so cruel? Whatever. I was going to prove to him that the sons of Ipswich wer e completely harmless.

After my extremely long shower I stepped out of the tub, and slipped into my silky white robe, feeling the silk drape slightly over my knees. I glanced into the mirror and smiled at myself. What was Damien talking about? I looked fine. W ell way better than fine, but I'd rather not&n bsp;flatter myself. I quickly went back into my room and got dressed into something decent, and toyed with my hair until I managed to get it into a neat ponytail.

My classes started in another hour and I had just enough time to eat breakfast. Heading to the cafeteria, I noticed Pogue making out with Kate in the empty hall. Usually I'd come up with some sarcastic comment, but instead I shook my=2 0head and hoped they hadn't seen me.  
The cafeteria, of course, was crowded with dead be at need-to-get-a-life students complaining about today's trashy food. I didn't care. Well I didn't care as long as there was yogurt anyway.

"Yogurt? Again?" A familiar voice came from behind me and right away I knew it was Reid. "What? Are you keeping tabs on what I eat?" I asked, as I reached for a plastic spoon. "Knowing what I know now, do I have to?" He said, then took a chomp of his apple. I rolled my eyes, "You can't keep a figure like this eating greasy fats and cream filled cakes. Although they taste pretty damn good."  
Reid laughed. He followed me over to the table where Sarah, Caleb and Tyler were sitting.

"Is there a ch ance I might get to see this figure...completed naked someday?" Reid grinned down at me as we took our seats. I laughed, despite the fact that his question bothered me. I opened up my yogurt, turned to Reid with a sly smile and said, "Only in your d reams, that is."

~~~

After school, which was totally boring, I left the academy and headed to town in search for some cheap thrills. The town was pretty small, yet suitable. I needed something to drink. If my mouth got any dryer I'd kill myself. Heading into a corner deli, I accidently bumped into some guy. His bag of groceries fell to the floor and I quickly dropped down to help him pick them up. I caught a glimpse of his face and almost dropped dead .. He was gorgeous. And so cute."I am so, so sorry." I cou ld feel my heart racing as my skin grazed his. "No problem," The guy said as we both stood up straight. His soft eyes met mine and something in my mind clicked, but I wasn't sure why.  
"Wow, you're beautiful." The words slipped out from his nice lips. I gulped, speechless. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't freak you out by saying that.." He said. The corner of his lips twitching slightly. "Oh no, of course not. I get compliments like that all the time. Not to brag or anything," I laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."  
He chuckled, "I'm Chase, and you are?"  
I hesistated for a second then smiled, "Vivian."  
Silence grew and I bit my lip, wondering=2 0what was going to happen next.  
"So, um, I guess I'll see you around." I spoke, breaking the silence. He grinned, "Yeah, sure. But hey um, do you wanna go out sometime. I'm new in town and it'll be good to get to know the pla ce better."  
Smiling, I said, "Well, I'm also new in town. I just t ransfered into Spencer Academy, but we could definitly hang out sometime and get to know the place better..together."  
Chase nodded, grinning down at me. His adorable face lit up as I began to put my number into his cellphone.  
"So I can call you whenever?" He asked as he began to step toward the exit.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Awesome. Well, see ya."  
"See ya."  
After he walked out, I quickly bought a20bottle of water and headed ou t the store and down the block towards a bookstore. I wasn't much of a reader, but I wanted to know more about Ipswich.

~~~

As I sat in the back of the empty bookstore, I couldn't stop thinking about that Chase dude. His cute face constantly popped into my mind now and then and I couldn't help but smile to myself. There was such a great connection between us. It was weird in some way. Then I suddenly flinched. Why didn't I realize this before? He was the guy in my dream. The one who had his hands all over me. The one who's kiss was unbelievably enchanting. Who's lips were soft and perfect against mine. Ugh, ew. What am I thinking? Am I crazy?

But what the hell. It was a d ream. A stupid a dream. Maybe a warning. Or maybe a heads up that I would fall for him, and fall hard. But in my dream he seemed dangerous. Scary even. I ran my hands through my hair, defeated. What was20I going to do? I didn't understand any of this. And honestly, I didn't want to. Because sometimes the truth can hurt.


End file.
